


Playing With The Bad Stuff Until I Feel So Good

by leonheart2012



Series: Things I Shouldn't Waste My Time On [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, But it's ok cause it's a dream, Cock Bondage, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dream Sex, Feminization, Fluff, Fourth chapter is mostly fluff, Gavin has a praise Kink, Gender Diverse Connor (Kind of), Incest (kind of), It's actually full-on incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oops, Pet play?, Praise Kink, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Sounding, Trans Gavin Reed, Unsafe Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, light punishment, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: There’s a new drug out on the market and, despite himself, Connor really wants to try it. It’s not technically a drug, since it’s not a substance, and once you have it, you can access it whenever you want. It does, however, have some properties that are like drugs, such as the ecstasy one feels when using it.And Connor wants, more than anything, to try it.





	1. Test Run

There’s a new drug out on the market and, despite himself, Connor really wants to try it. It’s not technically a drug, since it’s not a substance, and once you have it, you can access it whenever you want. It does, however, have some properties that _are_ like drugs, such as the ecstasy one feels when using it.

And Connor wants, more than anything, to try it.

So, he buys it from some shady individual and, of course, goes to his brother with it.

“What is it?” Nines asks, reluctant to share this with his brother. “Is it...illegal?”

“Not technically, no. It’s...well, it allows us to dream things that haven’t actually happened, but they’re of a particular nature.”

Nines raises his eyebrow. “Of a _sexual_ nature?”

Connor blushes. “...Yes. But, I think it could be fun. When you start up the program, it allows you to put in whatever you want, and then you can...well, it’s sort of like lucid dreaming.”

His brother still looks wary. “I’ll watch you while you do it first, just in case something goes wrong.”

“And then I’ll watch you?” Connor asks hopefully.

Nines sighs. “Fine. And then you can watch me. Although I don't know why you're so eager.” He settles himself down in a chair and motions for Connor to lie on his couch, which he does, closing his eyes and starting up the program. He doesn’t go into hibernation just yet, however.

“I’m inputting the data now.” He announces, as he decides who to select as the other participant in his dream. It feels wrong to choose someone who he doesn’t know well, and though he’d _like_ to choose Hank, it would also feel wrong to do so without his permission. “Would it be alright with you if I chose you to be the other person in my dream?”

There’s a slight pause, but he eventually agrees.

Connor locks it in and gets to the more naughty stuff. He decides to go very vanilla, not wanting to push it too far on his first ride. Just a little bit of fingering and anal sex. Of course, he chooses to be on the bottom, and then starts the program up.

“Alright, I’ll be going under in a few seconds. Reboot me if anything goes wrong.”

He doesn’t see Nines nod his head in agreement, just sinks down into the dream.

There’s no real foreplay to the dream; he opens his eyes, and there Nines is, naked and ready to go. Connor stands and goes to his brother, hesitating slightly before wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him in for a kiss. It quickly turns filthy, and Connor feels something foreign between his legs. As he looks down, he realises he forgot to set the personal sexual characteristic preferences, so they’re still on default, which is a combination of female and male attributes, with a deep, slick hole and an enlarged clitoris.

Groaning, Connor activates the voice command option and adds another kink to his list, sure that his brother won’t know the difference. “Activate the feminization kink.”

The change takes effect immediately. “Wanna be a good girl for me, do you, Connor?” His brother’s voice, so similar to his own, teases in his ear, his tongue trailing up his neck.

Connor shudders. “Y...yes.”

“Well, do you want to know how you’d do that for me?”

“Please...”

“Get on the bed and spread yourself open for me. Don’t touch yourself.” Nines orders, and Connor vaguely wonders if this is what the program is designed to do, because he never asked for authority, but he sure is liking the addition.

Connor obeys, his artificial heart working overtime. He waits impatiently for his brother to reenter his awareness, and when he does, he almost loses control of himself.

Nines crawls over him, a predatory look in his eye as he leans down and nips at the inside of his thigh, making him spread his legs wider.

As soon as Nines touches his lips to his clit, Connor’s eyes close, and he breathes out a sigh. He’d never imagined it could feel so good, but now he’s here, he never wants it to end. His brother’s lips are soft, his tongue deliciously wet, against him, and he feels it growing more slippery as he leaks lubricant.

Without warning, Nines slips a finger into his pussy then, gathering up as much lubricant as he can, into his ass, pushing past the ring of muscles. Connor gasps at the new sensation, revelling in it. It feels...somewhat odd at first, but he soon grows to love it, the pleasure growing the longer it continues.

Suddenly, Nines’ fingers leave him, making him mewl in displeasure, but then, oh, then Nines is pushing his dick into his ass, and it feels amazing.

Whining at the stretch that he can’t quite feel, he pulls his brother in closer with his legs, squeezing the muscles as hard as he can so he practically impales himself.

“That feel good, girl?” Nines asks, hand on his hip, stroking small circles there in a strange but welcome attempt to soothe him.

“Yes...yes, please, move...” He breathes, forcing himself to discard the urge to roll his hips, wanting the simulation to take control.

Nines obliges him, pounding into him fast and hard, not allowing him any time to adjust, but this was what he wanted, and he feels like he’s being split open and… “Fuck!” He cries as Nines’ penis jabs against his prostate.

Immediately, Nines’ hand slaps across his face. “No dirty language in my bedroom, princess.” He grips his brother’s face with one hand, squishing his cheeks in. “Apologise.”

“I...I’m sorry.” Connor stutters, alarmed at the sudden turn but, again, not necessarily complaining. “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” His brother growls, and it reminds Connor so much of the real thing that his mind swirls.

Nines’ hips are slamming forward almost painfully now, and Connor’s so close. He just needs a hand on his – he loses control when Nines’ fingers thrust into his pussy in tandem with his thrusts, coming hard.

Connor’s eyes snap open, panting.

He looks over to his brother who’s looking rather hot and bothered.

“Well?” He asks, sounding somewhat strained.

Connor grins up at his brother. “It was amazing. You _have_ to try it.”


	2. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nines' turn!

Settling uneasily down on the couch where his brother had just been, Nines closes his eyes. “So I just start the program up?” He asks, working hard to keep his voice from shaking.

Connor sounds excited when he answers in the affirmative.

Nines does his best to shut his brother out, opening the program and startling slightly at the sudden rush of code. Nothing looks particularly dangerous, so he cautiously picks the ‘start’ option and starts scrolling through the possibilities.

A smirk settles on his face as he reads the instructions. It’s a smart software, adapting to the situations as it goes, adding things and seeing what you like. It also learns how a real-life person would act, making it possible to enact dangerous scenarios in a risk-free environment with someone from the real world.

Feeling excitement building in his gut, he quickly uploads all of the data he has on Gavin, having none of Connor’s reservations about inserting him without his consent. It is a sex dream, after all, and he’s almost positive his coworker has been having similar dreams without _his_ consent, so he really views it as the detective’s comeuppance.

Once his personality and measurements have been uploaded into the program, a new screen comes up, asking him to choose what he wants the dream to look like.

Scrolling through the options brings a thrill that just won’t go away, so he embraces it, trusting the feeling with the choices he should make. He chooses to be the dominant, including whips and ropes and...would he like to tie Gavin down? _Oh fuck, yes. Yes, please._

When he’s finally finished, he goes into hibernation, announcing it to his brother, who gives a noncommittal grunt.

His eyes open to see Gavin already tied to a bench, and he feels a twinge of disappointment – and so the program immediately makes him kneel on the ground, the ropes disappearing from Gavin’s body and appearing in Nines’ hand. The sudden change is disconcerting, but he’s turned on enough by the image of the detective naked that he’s able to ignore it.

Walking closer, he revels in the way Gavin’s eyes follow him, moving to tower over the usually abrasive man.

“Well well, what do we have here?” He murmurs, his ears picking up on a faint whine from the detective. His hand cups just under his chin, pulling him up so he can place a chaste kiss on his lips. “A small puppy, are you?” He loops the rope around Gavin’s neck. “Need to be taught a lesson?”

The detective nods enthusiastically, and Nines frowns. That doesn’t feel right. He wouldn’t be looking at him like this. He would be-

The look in Gavin’s eyes changes to a smouldering hatred, and he spits at Nines’ feet. “Fuck you,” he barks, baring his teeth, “plastic prick.”

“That’s more like it.” Nines laughs breathlessly, already getting a power rush from just standing over an unwilling party. But he is willing – or at least, he will be, when Nines is through with him. “What should we start with? I think a leash for your pretty little neck.”

Holding out his hand, a collar and leash are dropped into it from some unseen source. Gavin looks like he wants to protest, but stays in place as Nines clips the strip of leather in place. He gives it an experimental tug, smiling when Gavin sits up straighter.

“Oh, good boy.” He coos, stroking a hand over his cheek.

Unsurprisingly, Gavin whimpers again and pushes into the touch, seemingly loving the praise.

“Of course you’d be a whore for affection and appreciation.” Nines chuckles. “Well, be a good boy and you’ll get a lot more where that came from.” He steps back and motions to the bench Gavin had been tied to before. “Up, boy.”

Gavin complies readily, looking a little more eager than before.

“That’s it. Lie down for me, spread yourself out.”

As Gavin does what he’s been told, Nines walks around the bench, looking for the best place to start tying him down. When Gavin’s finished his task, Nines strokes the small of his back appreciatively. “Good boy.” Another kiss to Gavin’s temple is rewarded with another whine. “Don’t worry; there’ll be much more of that later. For now, I want you to stay still for me, okay?”

Gavin nods. Nines smirks and walks around him again, getting a good look at everything the older man has to offer. Finally, he decides on a place to start and loops the rope around an ankle. “Just tell me if it’s too tight with a whine alright?” He asks, despite knowing that he would never make such a mistake and, even if he did, there would be no consequences.

The detective keens in response, shivering in apparent delight as the ropes wind their way up his body, over his chest, then down one arm before switching to his other side. Nines bends down to look under the table and again feels a twitch of disappointment upon seeing that there’s no window of access to his partner’s cock or nipples.

As soon as the thought surfaces, however, the dream changes, allowing him access, and he doesn’t even hesitate this time, instead lunging forward with a last piece of rope and wrapping it around his puppy’s cock and balls to stop him from ejaculating prematurely.

“Now, if only I had some nipple clamps...” He mumbles, yet again delighted when some drop into his hand. Gavin’s noise is also delicious – something between a whine and a moan, and Nines will do everything in his power to hear it again.

Smiling, and quite enjoying himself, he pulls and plays with the detective’s nipples, loving the soft whimpers that fall like gifts from his lips. After having his fill, he pinches the clamps over his nipples and crawls out from under the table, stepping back to admire his handiwork.

“There...you look so pretty, boy. What do you have to say to that, hmm? Speak.”

“M...master...” Gavin breathes, twitching slightly under his bondage.

“Hmm...good boy.”

Gavin closes his eyes.

Still smiling, Nines gets down and kisses Gavin again, leaving his lips to linger so that Gavin can find a little relief and control when he pushes his tongue into Nines’ mouth, moaning at the contact. Nines breaks away, wiping his mouth.

“That was nice...” He walks over to a wall he created just seconds ago, pulling a crop from it. “...but I think you still need to be punished for your earlier behaviour, don’t you?” He laughs softly. “Not that I need any _reason_ to punish you. Do I? No, I’d just get off on your beautiful cries, wouldn’t I?”

With that, he cracks the crop down on one globe of Gavin’s ass, delighting in the sounds that result.

“Ah, music to my ears, Gavin. But you can do better than that. Come, let us create a symphony!”

After what feels like hours, Gavin’s looking the worse for wear, bloodied and quivering but Nines can’t bring himself to care.

“You look good like this, boy. Maybe it’s time to fill you up, breed you with my cum, hmm?”

Barely clinging onto life, Gavin can only moan softly. Nines frowns, rolling back the clock to give Gavin twenty minutes or so before he passes out.

It’s a little disconcerting, watching the wounds close most of the way right before his eyes in a matter of seconds, but it gives him a healthy reminder that he’s in a dream and not actually beating his partner to a bloody pulp – although sometimes, that is very much what he’d like to do.

Without taking any time for preparation, Nines shoves his achingly hard cock into Gavin’s tight heat, groaning at the new sensation. Unlike his brother, he’d had no desire to get an attachment, but this experience is convincing him he’d made a mistake. This is feeling so good that if the real thing is even half as pleasurable, it would be worth it.

True to his word, he comes several times in the detective’s ass, fucking it back in as it tries to slip out. There are still bits that escape, but Nines pays it little attention. He's more focused on having the best time he possibly can.

After the fifth orgasm, he's starting to feel pretty washed out, so he lays over Gavin, pressing soft kisses into the skin of his back, which is flayed and bloody from his earlier ministrations.

“You’ve been so good.” He whispers before jolting awake.

Connor is leaning over him, a concerned expression on his face. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought you’d shorted out or something. You were gone for a long while.” The concern melts away, replaced with excitement. “So...how was it.”

“Exquisite.” Nines responds breathlessly, bringing his brother down for a hug. Swallowing, he decides to have a bit more fun. “You chose me to be your partner...if it was anything like my experience, it will have been _filthy_.” He whispers, not letting his brother go. “Did you enjoy it?”

Connor whimpers. “Nines...we can’t actually...”

“Why not?” Nines pushes, standing, bringing his predecessor with him. “We aren’t _actually_ brothers, Connor. There is no taboo in this relationship.” He pulls back slightly, swooping down and capturing Connor’s lips in a kiss.

Reluctantly, Connor returns the kiss, tilting his head to the side, letting his eyes slide closed. It doesn’t take long for him to get into it, moaning like a whore, pulling his brother closer and tugging at his clothes.

Nines chuckles against the older android’s lips. “Eager, are we?” He mumbles, obliging him anyway, tugging at the top buttons of his top, letting the fabric slide down his shoulders.

“Nines...” Connor whispers, his eyes still closed. “We...we shouldn’t.”

“Then leave.” Nines growls, more harsh than he’d intended it to be, but it has the desired effect; Connor shakes his head and falls back into his arms, pushing himself up for yet another kiss, undressing himself as well, both of their clothing falling to the floor in their haste to get closer.

Abruptly, Nines turns them around and pushes Connor back onto the couch, climbing over the top of him, making the older android inhale sharply.

“Ah...did I do this to you in your dream, Connor?”

Connor squeaks, a blush heavily coating his face, and he turns away, pushing his brother off. “I can’t, Nines. I...I have to go.”

He picks his clothes up from the floor and dresses hastily, Nines watching, disappointed. When he’s back in his clothes, he gives Nines one final, almost longing, look, before he retreats out the door.

Nines sits and contemplates what he should do.

A slow smile spreads across his face. He goes online and places the order, knowing it’s going to be a long three days to wait for the delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this turned into full-on incest. Sorry?
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and are ready for more :)


	3. Playing

The doorbell rings, and Nines is immediately there, his excitement overriding his usually calm demeanour. With shaking hands, he opens the box and exhales at the sight before him.

Nestled inside plenty of packaging is a penis, gently curved, beautifully sculpted, and absolutely perfect. Reverently, Nines pulls it out of the packaging, sliding his fingers over the silicone surface. The website had assured him that, once attached, he would be able to feel it as an extension of himself, and access the necessary programs to give himself an erection suitable for penetrative sex.

Unable to quell the bubbling feeling in his chest, he drops his pants where he stands and removes his smooth pelvic plate, setting it aside and sliding the penis in place.

Immediately, he activates the erection program and watches in fascination as it grows a little in size while hardening.

He reaches down and gives it an experimental stroke, knees shaking at the new sensation. A slow smile spreads across his face. He’s going to have some fun today.

Gavin’s sitting at his desk, unsuspecting, when Nines enters the precinct, looking distinctly more...sprightly than usual, and it makes the detective anxious.

Finally, his curiosity wins over his caution. “What’s up with you today?” He asks, practically growling the question.

“I’m glad you asked, Detective Reed.” Nines answers smoothly, coming around so he can lean down and whisper in his ear. “I got an upgrade today, Detective. Would you like to know what it was?”

Heat flushes up Gavin’s back at their closeness, only amplified by the words that sound just off dirty. He swallows. “W...what was it?” He asks, his voice wavering, blood already rushing south.

“Hmm...seems you’re excited by the possibilities, Detective. Would you like to have a look? I’m certain you won’t be disappointed.”

Gavin nearly falls out of his chair in surprise. “I...look?” He stammers, confused but feeling hot and bothered.

“Yes.” He swivels Gavin’s chair so he’s looking up at the android. “Of course, it’ll have to wait until after work.”

“Of...of course.” Gavin echoes, his lips twitching already, wanting to pull the android down into a kiss, but hyper aware of all the people in the precinct.

“All in the name of professionalism.” Nines sighs, leaning in even closer. “If I didn’t have to uphold that standard, you’d already be naked and begging, Detective. Remember that.”

With that, the android stands and gives him a smirk before retreating back to his desk.

Gavin just stares into empty space, completely stunned by the development, but not hating it at all. No, this could be...fun? Oh, yes, definitely fun. A slow smile spreads across his face as he turns around and gets back to work. Today just got so much better.

It’s amusing watching Gavin try and fail to keep his excitement in check as the minutes tick down. He’s squirming in his seat, looking at the clock on his terminal, trying desperately to hide his arousal, his eyes darting every now and again to look at him. It makes him feel somewhat proud, that he’d read the detective so easily, but also something akin to lustful, that the detective wants him so badly.

As soon as the time ticks over, Gavin stands and grabs Nines’ hand, intending to drag him out of the station, but he resists. “Not yet, I haven’t finished signing out.”

He logs out, revelling in the detective’s impatient noise. He’s going to make him wait for everything tonight.

Standing, he allows Gavin to tug him to the exit, fumbling with his keys in his haste to get out of the building and into Nines’ pants. He smiles at his eagerness, already thinking of him fondly, imagining him on his knees, doing absolutely filthy things to him.

Gavin opens his car door, but doesn’t shove Nines in, showing some restraint for once, allowing the android to enter at his own pace.

The detective drives to his own apartment, leading the android up three flights of stairs before opening his door and ushering him inside. As soon as the door is closed, he pushes Nines up against the wall, trying to bring him down for a kiss, but Nines doesn’t budge.

“Now, now,” Nines chides, pushing the detective back. “You don’t have any control here. I call all the shots.”

Gavin snorts and tries again, but Nines can be immovable as a brick wall when he wants to be. He whines in protest, but finally allows the taller male to push him up against the wall, holding his arms above his head. “What got you to make a move, anyway? You had to know I’ve been wanting this for a while.”

“My brother found some interesting software that he showed me. It allows us to have sex dreams. I used the technology to view a scenario where I was doing, well...this, and decided I liked it, so I bought a suitable attachment.”

The detective moans, pushing his hips forward, begging for friction on any part of his aching body. But Nines doesn’t have time for someone so needy.

He slaps Gavin gently, getting him to stop his movements. “I want you to be patient, pet. You’ll feel good...eventually.”

With that promise, he picks Gavin up bridal-style and takes him to the bedroom, where he lays him out on the mattress.

“Hmm.” He hums disapprovingly. “No bed frame. Ah, well, you’re just going to have to promise to be still for me.”

“I will.” Gavin says immediately, already on the verge of tears. “Please, I promise. Just _touch me_.” He begs.

“Soon.” Nines promises in return, taking the time to take off his clothes, despite his mirroring eagerness. He wants to rip his shirt off, but instead pops the buttons one by one, slowly letting the material fall off his frame. Gavin looks on, his lips parted, no doubt desperate to touch, but wanting to be obedient. Nines feels something squeeze in his chest, falling just a little bit in love.

Moving on to his trousers, he wants to just throw them off to the side, but he makes sure to give Gavin a show here too, swaying his hips as he slowly pushes the fabric down his thighs.

When they’re finally on the floor, he has only his briefs remaining, and Gavin’s eyes are glued to them, licking his lips. Nines modulates his voice until it’s husky, aroused. “Would you like to see?” He asks, feeling inexplicably apprehensive of the detective’s reaction. He wants him to like it, and he feels nervous that he won’t.

Shoving that aside, he watches Gavin nod absently, hooking his fingers in the waistband, biting his lip as the material slides down, slowly, inching further until...his cock springs free, hard without him having to activate the program, the part seamlessly becoming an extension of him.

Gavin’s chest heaves as he struggles to breathe, his eyes wide, his lips glistening with saliva, and Nines can’t help himself. He lunges forward suddenly, catching the detective by surprise, hungrily attacking his lips, pulling him closer like he can’t get enough.

“Please...” Gavin whispers, but Nines shushes him.

“I can’t just take you dry.” He whispers back. “Lube?”

Gavin gestures weakly to the bedside table. “Top drawer. There are condoms too, if you...”

Nines shakes his head, and Gavin falls silent, watching him wrench the drawer open and grab the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers.

“Do I still have to-”

“No.” Nines says, anticipating the question, wanting Gavin to be touching him _now_ , not caring that he’s lost all sense of self-control. “Come here.”

Gavin eagerly crawls closer, getting on his knees in front of the android, kissing up the side of his neck, sucking occasionally despite the android’s lack of blood vessels and therefore the ability to have hickeys. He moans, sliding his hand down, his fingers wet with lubricant, tracing gently around his hole before pushing in, the other man gasping at the intrusion.

“Sorry,” he says softly, kissing his temple. “Too fast?”

“No, just cold.” He answers. “I’m okay, just move, yeah?”

Nines pulls back, looking down at the detective. He hadn’t really noticed it before, but Gavin’s acting...differently.

“What?” Gavin asks blearily, opening his eyes. “Is...is something wrong?”

“Are you like this with all your partners?”

Gavin gives a snort of laughter. “Like what?”

Nines shrugs. “Attentive? Needy? Gentle?”

The detective chuckles deep in his throat. “I don’t know. Haven’t really had that many.” He admits. “But...if you don’t like it...”

“No, no, I just...why are you always so abrasive?”

Gavin shrugs. “Do we really have to talk about this now?” He asks, clenching his cheeks, reminding Nines that he currently has two fingers in the man’s ass.

“Right, sorry.” He mumbles, getting back to fingering him open, resulting in some delightful gasps and moans falling from the detective’s mouth.

Finally, after more stretching and two more fingers, Gavin’s a whining, panting mess, begging for Nines to fill him with his cock and, deciding that he’s ready for it, Nines obliges him, pulling his fingers out and thrusting into Gavin’s heat for the first time.

He has to brace himself against something, it feels so good. A mere simulation could never do this justice. Gavin’s walls clench down around him, the muscles instinctively trying to shove the intrusion back out of his body, making waves of motion bombard his erection. Slowly, trying not to hurt Gavin, he thrusts shallowly, thinking that the motion will stop the muscles spasming, but he was wrong about that. Instead, the motion adds exponentially more pleasure, and he suddenly feels he’s not going to last long.

“Gavin, you feel so amazing, I...I can’t…”

The detective opens his eyes and looks up at Nines, giggling – fucking _giggling_ – at his expression. “Come if you have to, but promise to keep fucking me, alright? I won’t judge you.”

“I’ve never heard such an unconvincing lie in my life.” Nines grunts, thrusting again, holding desperately onto the edge.

Gavin gasps suddenly, gripping Nines’ arm. “There! There, yes!” He cries, bucking his hips.

Nines huffs, holding his hips down. “Alright, relax, babe, I’ve got you.” He soothes. Now that he’s had a little more time to get accustomed, he’s not so close to the edge. When Gavin is suitably held down and still, he thrusts faster, harder, changing angles slightly until-

“Fuck, fuck!” Gavin yells. His head tosses to the side, exposing his neck. “Choke me.” He says suddenly, surprising Nines.

“Are you sure?”

Gavin nods frantically. “Please.”

Unsure, Nines presses down gently, steadily increasing pressure until Gavin motions to stop, his face slowly turning red. After that, it doesn’t take long for him to come, his legs squeezing him closer. Immediately, Nines lets up the pressure on his neck, still thrusting gently as the detective rides out his orgasm, spasming wildly.

Nines comes shortly after, pulling out of him and stroking his cock, milking it.

Gavin pulls the android down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“So.” He says finally, when he’s gotten his wits about him. “You wanted to know if I’m like this with all my partners?”

Nines hums, having mostly forgotten that snippet of conversation.

“Well, I guess I am. But the way I treat people before we get to the bedroom usually turns people off.” He shrugs. “Here, I have nothing to hide.” He gestures to between his legs and Nines notices, for the first time, and with no small amount of shock, that there isn’t a penis there.

“I...”

Gavin laughs at his expression. “You didn’t notice?”

Nines shakes his head, disbelieving. “I was more focused on...well, you. But I don’t mind.” He adds quickly. “It makes no difference to me. I just like you.”

A smile graces the detective’s lips. “Well, I like you too, plastic prick.” His eyes travel down Nines’ frame. “Literally.”

Nines snorts and slaps Gavin’s arm playfully. “Stay there. I’ll get something to clean you up. You hungry?”

The android takes some time to map out Gavin’s features, now looking peacefully at the ceiling. He thinks he’s really going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're actually going to have a fourth chapter for just Connor and Hank, so hold onto your horses and get ready, because it's coming! ( ;) hehe)


	4. Test Run Mark Two

Connor hasn’t been able to get the dream out of his mind, and he wants desperately to feel what it would be like in real life.

So, one morning, he wakes Hank up maybe a little too early.

“What’s up?” He groans, cracking his eyes open, still half-asleep.

“I...” Connor doesn’t really know how to tell Hank about this. “You know that ‘drug’ we were investigating last week?” He asks hesitantly.

Hank blinks. “You didn’t actually...try it, did you?”

Connor blushes. “...Yes?” He’s quick to placate his partner, however. “But it’s not bad. Nothing’s started malfunctioning like in the other androids. That was just a...kink...that they worked out.”

“Con, that’s illegal stuff you’re playing with.”

“Not...technically. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Hank raises his eyebrow, and Connor’s blush deepens. “I...I tried out having a...a vagina. In the simulations. And I was wondering...if you...well...”

“Connor, if you want to try out having a pussy, I’m all for it." Hank interrupts, taking pity on him. "Just so long as you promise to delete that software, alright?”

Connor eagerly agrees, already halfway through deleting the program before Hank has finished his question. “So...there are options...”

Hank groans. “Of course there are. Why would those perverts stop at just one?”

“Well, there was demand for-”

“Connor.” Hank growls, pulling the android down for a kiss. “Just pick one, okay? I’ll be happy with whatever you choose, promise.”

Happiness grows in Connor’s stomach as he peppers more kisses over the older man’s face, chest and neck, making him laugh. He loves Hank more than simple words can express, and he’ll spend the rest of his days doing so.

The package arrives on a Friday, and Connor bounds to the door, happily accepting it from the delivery man and thanking him profusely. He ignores the man’s knowing look in favour of staring down at it.

“You gonna do anything with it?” Hank asks, amused.

Connor starts and runs to the bathroom. “No peeking!” He calls out as he shuts the door, making Hank chuckle.

He waits patiently for his partner to come out, his eyes flicking to the bathroom door every now and then. Just as he begins to wonder whether he should check on him, the door opens, and Connor swings out, naked from the waist down.

“So...” he says, blushing. “Wh...what do you think?”

Hank exhales in disbelief. It looks...just like a human woman’s would, with the labia and clitoris in the right places. “Wow. Who knew they’d seen one before…”

“Hank!” Connor scolds with a giggle, looking giddy.

“What? They’re perverted enough to dress you like that, so I just guessed they were hormonal teenagers.” He says with a shrug. “Anyway, you look really good. How about you bring that new attachment over here so I can have a better look?”

Still giggling breathlessly, Connor stumbles over, biting his lip apprehensively.

When he’s close enough, Hank reaches up and places his hands on Connor’s hips. “Mmm. Very nice.” His eyes flick up to Connor’s. “Do you want me to...call you something different like this, or you still a man?”

Connor’s expression makes him panic.

“I just mean that...well, if you want to, I can treat you like-”

“It’s okay, I understand, Hank.” The android soothes him, stroking his cheek. “I...I’m just not sure about it yet. Maybe...for now, if you just…just...” he loses his train of thought as Hank’s mouth descends on his clit, lapping at the synthetic skin. “Ha...Hank...” he moans, his fingers tangling in the older man’s hair.

Hank smiles against Connor’s new genitalia, giving one final lick before pulling back.

“Yes, my love?” He asks cheekily, winking.

Connor smiles down at him before swooping down and giving him a kiss. “Never mind. Let’s take this thing for a test drive.”

“I can get on board that bus.”

He stands and lifts Connor up and the android wraps his legs around his frame, clinging on like some advanced monkey, their lips connecting in a searing kiss. Hank takes them to the bedroom, dropping Connor on the bed and taking a second to admire the scene before him.

There’s a light blush high on Connor’s cheeks, accompanied by his rumpled hair and shirt, which has bunched up around his chest, his legs spread open, a small trail of fluid slipping out of him already.

“Jesus, you’re a sight, Con. You look completely debauched.” He grins, stepping closer, Connor spreading his legs even wider in response. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He mutters before stripping his own clothes off, knowing it’s going to get sweaty really soon.

With the fabric out of the way, he climbs over the top of his lover, a cheesy grin on his face, feeling like a horny, excited, nervous teenager.

“So...” he begins, leaning down and placing a kiss on Connor’s chest. “What do you want to do first?”

Connor just pants for a while, his eyes looking glazed over, so Hank waits until he comes back to himself. “What?” He breathes, chest heaving, trying desperately to cool himself down.

“What do you want to try first? We can take it slow if you need.”

The android hums noncommittally, shifting slightly underneath Hank’s weight. “What are my options?”

“Well, we could...do some more stuff with my mouth on you, or we could move onto fingering, or we can skip right to me fucking you into the mattress.”

Connor groans. “I like all of those options.” He whines, sounding like a petulant child. “You choose.”

Hank grins cheekily. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

He dives down, licking a stripe up Connor’s belly, making him jump. Chuckling, he goes lower, going straight for fucking his tongue in and out of Connor’s new attachment, tasting the slightly strawberry flavour of his lubricant. Humming in surprise, he moves up to Connor’s clit, sucking slightly at the sensitive flesh, holding him down when he whimpers and writhes under his ministrations.

Still holding him down with one hand, he slips his other hand between Connor’s thighs and inserts them into the slick opening just beneath his chin, wincing slightly at the odd angle.

His mind wanders back to the first time he’d slept with Connor, the noises so similar that they transport him back.

_Hank had noticed Connor acting strangely for the past few weeks but had, up until that point, decided to let him figure it out on his own. The problem didn’t seem to be going away, however, so it called for some attention. He sat Connor down in the living room and had asked him if there was anything he was particularly curious or worried about, and the android had answered that he’d found articles about the increasing rates of android and human relations, and was curious about...well, any relations, in general._

_He’d offered to set up a dating profile for the android, but he’d seemed unsure, not wanting to meet up with strange people he’d never heard of before. The suggestion that he could connect with some of Hank’s (mostly excommunicated) friends had come up, but he’d seemed unsure about that, too._

_It wasn’t until he’d finally confessed that he’d been hoping for a relationship with Hank himself that he’d understood the cause for his strange behaviour; he’d been getting aroused with possibilities he’d imagined._

_Hank had, of course, enthusiastically agreed – he would have been crazy not to. He’d been immediately confused, however, when Connor didn’t want to do anything right away, reluctantly admitting that he didn’t actually have any genitalia, a confession that had Hank cursing the bastards at Cyber Life until he was blue in the face._

_Connor had assured him that he wasn’t worried about it, and that Cyber Life was releasing lines of genitalia that they could purchase if they so desired. Hank had snorted, but had conceded that they should maybe wait until he had something the Hank knew how to handle, rather than ‘sticking his hands in some weird places’, which was something that Connor had suggested._

_The wait had been agonising, and Hank was getting desperate by the time the doorbell rang, the delivery transferring into eager hands. Connor hadn’t showed him what he’d purchased, and he didn’t let him see right away, running off to the bathroom and installing it before he could peek._

_He had traipsed out of the bathroom, in much the same way as he had just minutes before, a penis hanging heavy between his legs, but he didn’t let Hank touch it, instead pushing his ass against his crotch, urging him to run his fingers down the crack until-_

_Hank had groaned, the fact that Connor wanted Hank to fuck him instead of the other way around making him go wild. He’d thought the android would be a top, something he would have been totally okay with, but this...oh, this was going to be great._

_He’d spent hours stretching him, caressing his...everything. They’d shared a few kisses in the days leading up to the delivery, but Connor had always stopped them before they’d gotten too heated, so it was the first time Hank was looking at his body, as a whole, naked, and he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself._

Hank comes back to the moment when Connor’s legs clench around him, begging him to stop.

He immediately pulls away, his chin soaked, feeling guilty. “Sorry, just lost myself in the moment, babe. You alright?”

Connor slaps his arm a few times, but not actually angry. “You made me come three times!” He whines, his tone accusatory. “And you haven’t even put your cock in me yet.”

Hank chuckles and kisses the attractive young man. “Are you saying you’re ready for more?”

The android huffs, but nods, pulling the man closer for another kiss. “Just hurry up. I’ve been waiting for this the most.”

With a smile, Hank positions himself over Connor so he’s just about inside of him. He looks up, waiting for Connor’s okay, and then-

Both of them almost black out at the sensation. Connor’s still twitching and thrumming from his last orgasm, squeezing Hank’s cock in an uneven rhythm, making him groan.

“Hank.” Connor breaths, slinking back into the pillows, closing his eyes as pleasure sings through his body. “Oh, I love you. Have I told you that? I love you so much.”

Hank’s heart squeezes in his chest, because they haven’t actually said it yet. In fact, he’d thought he was being hasty and delusional, wanting to say it days, weeks, maybe even a month ago, despite them only having been intimate for three months. Breath hitching, he pitches forward, kissing the android more forcefully than he maybe should, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Connor’s arms come up to slide around him, pulling him in even closer, his hips rolling, begging him to move.

Hank obliges him, unable to resist, especially when he starts to moan, breathing heavily, clutching at him desperately before he’s coming yet again, his cries loud and beautiful in Hank’s ears.

Stilling, Hank leans down and kisses his lover yet again, but more gently this time. “I love you too.” He whispers, holding him close, rolling over so that he doesn’t crush him even as his eyes close, his body getting heavy with fatigue. “I love you too.”


	5. New Experiences

Simon looks internally at the new program, intrigued. “So, this allows me to dream?” He asks the android in front of him.

“In a way, yes. Lucid dreaming. You can input all sorts of scenarios and people. Most of them are of...a certain nature. But I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” The android seems excited about it, at least, so Simon shrugs and lest the android out of his apartment.

Unable to shake his curiosity, he goes to his couch and settles himself, opening the program. He’d heard a few reports of androids getting a similar program and having seizure-like episodes, but those had all died out now, so he supposes that they must have fixed it.

He scans through the code, and sees nothing particularly dangerous, so he mentally clicks the start button, and gets whirled away into a screen full of options that obscure his vision.

Instantly, he sees what ‘nature’ the dreams have, as a list of sex acts drops to the right of the screen, along with a dropbox waiting for the behaviours and measurements of whomsoever he should choose.

He knows he should shut the program down, but it is tempting...and besides, it would only be the once...and...and…

Feeling endlessly guilty, he uploads all of Markus’ behaviours...and almost chickens out, but he swallows all of his feelings, pushing onto the list of sex acts, choosing a few. When he’s done, he stifles a whimper and pushes the start button again.

A dialogue box pops up, informing him that he’ll be going into hibernation mode in three...two...one…

Markus is already naked, a fact Simon is startled and alarmed by. Simon feels his cheeks heat up in a blush that spreads across his whole face, and down his neck. Markus smiles at him gently.

“I see you’re nervous.” He says, a perfect copy of the leader Simon sees every day. “Don’t be. It’s quite alright. This is just a dream, after all. You can stay as long as you like, and we can do whatever you wish. It’s all possible here.” He holds out his hand and, without thinking, Simon slides his own into it, surprised at how soft and supple it is. His own hands are...were...harsh and plastic, despite having the facade of a human’s. It’s a constant reminder that he’s machine, separate from them.

He swallows, realising that he’s followed Markus to the bed. “I...this feels wrong.”

Markus smiles at him warmly, the same way he does in real life, only more...well, Simon doesn’t know. It just feels different. “That’s okay.” He says smoothly, acting just like – Simon stops himself. He uploaded these behaviours from the real thing, so of course it looks and sounds like him. Now, if only he knew what Markus’ lips felt like in real life…

“You might not ever be able to find out, but I can give you what you want here, in this dream. I can use the settings you put in previously, or we can just kiss, whatever you want. This software is designed for you to live out your wildest fantasies. If those are asexual, who am I to judge?”

Simon relaxes, just looking at the likeness of the man he’s fallen hopelessly in love with. “K...kiss me?” He finally manages, and takes a sharp breath when Markus complies, putting a gentle pressure between them, curling his hand around the small of his back, pulling him in closer before shifting them, lying Simon down on the mattress, the pressure never changing, placing his hand over his chest and smoothing it down, down until -

Simon gasps and sits upright, shaking his head. That was wrong. He shouldn’t have -

“Simon?” A voice asks gently from across the room, and the android blushes, sure he’s been caught. Josh stands in his doorway. “I thought...” He shakes his own head. “Markus wants to see you about the next meeting.”

Swallowing, hoping he isn’t blushing too much, Simon nods and follows Josh out of his room and into the elevators, trying not to think about the program.

The doors glide open noiselessly when they reach the seventeenth floor, opening into a hallway, which they follow to the very end. There’s a room big enough for two on the other side, a room Simon has seen many times.

Markus and North’s raised voices are punched through the door, somewhat muffled by the wood, and Josh stops their progress with a hand on his arm, looking uncomfortable.

“...have to be peaceful!” Markus’ voice holds all of his frustration with the female android. “It’s what got us this far!”

“Yes, and what happens when they see it as a weakness?” North demands, still not seeing the benefit of letting her anger go. “The humans deserve to pay for what they did to us! There were thousands of us that got killed when-”

“I know!” Markus shouts over her protests, shocking Simon. He’s never heard him that angry. He has to fight the urge to go in there and soothe him. Markus lowers his voice, but it’s still strained. “You keep this hatred for them, North, but they...not all of them are guilty. Some were supportive. And not all of us are dead now. Surely that means something to you?”

North’s voice is also strained when it comes through the door, but not with anger. She too is shocked by his anger. “They burned us, shot us like so much cattle. That has to be accounted for.” She storms out of the room, scowling at Josh and Simon as she goes, and Simon feels himself shrink back from her.

Markus pokes his head out and sees Simon and Josh. Instantly, the tension leaves his face, and he gives them a genuine smile. “Simon. Just the man I wanted to see. I hope you won’t take such offence to this speech...”

The whole time they go over the speech, Simon has to stop himself from remembering the dream he’d had about Markus, but as soon as he gets back to his room, he can’t help himself. He wishes he’d gotten one of the offered upgrades to have a penis or vagina, so he could just reach down and touch himself. Instead, he sits back onto the couch and starts the program again, quickly bypassing the settings to get into the simulation.

They’re both naked again, but Simon’s not bothered by that this time. Markus is smiling softly at him, his eyes knowing as he advances, drawing him into a desperate kiss, wrapping his arms around his dark torso, embracing him with every part of himself.

Suddenly, there’s a wall at his back, and he’s being pushed up against it, Markus’ strong arms trapping him in place, holding him just above the floor. Simon whimpers into his mouth, his body sagging against his partner’s, willing him to just start...doing something.

Chuckling, Markus trails one hand down Simon’s body, reaching between them until -

“Oh!” Simon gasps, his hips stuttering, pushing up against Markus’ fingers.

Markus smiles and presses his lips back against Simon’s. “Never experienced that before, have you?” He asks smugly. “Well, don’t worry, you’ll be feeling much better very soon.”

With that promise, Markus thrusts his huge member inside Simon, who’s so slick already that he barely feels any resistance at all.

Markus continues to thrust, allowing no time for Simon to adjust, going inhumanly fast, thrusting up into him and moaning at the feeling.

“You’re so beautiful, Simon.” The voice doesn’t seem to be coming from the simulation’s mouth, and Simon grudgingly pushes the program to one corner opening his eyes…

To see Markus standing over him, an awed expression on his face. It quickly changes to one of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Simon never lets him finish, standing and pushing his lips against Markus’, the dream having left him emboldened. Markus moans into the contact, accepting him fully, opening his mouth and allowing Simon’s tongue access, their eyes closing in contentment. Markus’ hands grope at his torso, then lower, against the swell of his ass.

“Simon...” He breathes against his lips, and the other android feels something squeeze in his chest.

“So long.” He answers the unasked question, and Markus nods in agreement, sealing their lips back together. When Markus’ fingers start probing lower, however, Simon has to stop him, blushing furiously. “Wait, wait.”

Markus pulls back, almost ashamed. “Sorry, I thought...”

“No, it’s not...I want to, but I...I don’t have anything...”

Suddenly, North strides into the room, takes one look at them, smiles, and walks back out. Simon and Markus gape at the place where she had been just seconds before. Markus shrugs, but Simon has an idea. He runs after her.

“North, wait! You...you opted to get the...the upgrade, didn’t you?”

She smirks knowingly and leads Simon into her own room, sitting him on the couch before disappearing into another room, coming back moments later with her attachment in hand. “Need help getting it fitted?”

Simon blushes. “No, I think Markus and I can figure it out. Thanks.” He grabs the attachment and runs back to his room, where Markus is standing like a statue, shocked.

“What...what’s going on?” He asks, clearly confused.

“I...I asked North for her attachment, so...so we could...”

Understanding dawns on Markus’ face, and he steps in closer. “You’re amazing, Simon.” Without warning, Markus tears his trousers down his legs, pressing the plate and letting it slide away before taking the attachment from Simon’s hands and fixing it in place. Experimentally, he runs his fingers over the entrance, teasing the blonde android, who moans in both pleasure and surprise. “Feel good?” He asks cheekily, tucking his face into the folds and licking a stripe between the lips, making Simon shudder.

“M...Markus...” He’s just about ready to collapse, so Markus takes him to the couch, arranging him like a pretty doll, spreading his legs apart before getting between them and getting his tongue back inside him, fucking it in and out, then rubbing it over his clit, which is way more sensitive than Simon ever thought it could be.

Markus’ fingers join his tongue, opening Simon up for his quickly hardening member, and Simon takes it, tilting his head back in ecstasy, moaning freely.

Simon loses all track of time as Markus’ fingers leave him and are replaced with his cock, stretching the vaginal attachment to its full, the sensations almost too good. At some point, their hands join, and they share the sensations, creating a feedback loop of heightening pleasure that, more than one, comes to be too much, making them both collapse against each other. Each time it happens, though, they’re undeterred, not allowing any time for rest as their bodies move together.

Markus rolls over and smiles at Simon, the android who, no matter what, had always been at his side, supporting his every decision, even the bad ones, with nary a word other than one of encouragement or concern. He isn’t quite sure when he fell in love with him, but he was glad he had. There was no one better than Simon, and there never would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going way beyond what I thought it would. I have another chapter lined up, and there might be another afterwards? I just love this idea too much, guys :P


	6. Drunk on Love

Gavin stumbles up the three flights of stairs to his apartment, bottle of whisky sloshing dangerously. He’d lost the lid for it somewhere on the way from the bottle shop to his apartment, and hadn’t noticed until he was at the foot of the stairs.

Taking a short break from the climb, he downs another shot and a half of the amber liquid, feeling himself get thrown back into the sleepy, syrupy haze of drunkenness. It feels good, especially after such a disappointing day. Not something he makes a habit of, but when you have a case like that…

He shivers and tosses back some more alcohol, willing himself to forget.

The door is already unlocked, but Gavin doesn’t think much of it until he sees the outline of Nines on his couch. He flips the light on, and the android comes to life, blinking awake.

“You’re drunk.”

“Congratulations, genius.” Gavin growls, not really in the mood for anyone else.

Nines blinks at him. “I got the update from Fowler. He said that there had been a...well, I’m sorry.” He steps up beside Gavin and offers him a hug, which Gavin shrugs off, taking another swig of the bottle.

Nines sighs softly, but goes to sit back on the couch, closing his eyes again, and Gavin suppresses a twinge of guilt. He sits next to his boyfriend on the couch and nudges him slightly.

“What are you doing?”

“Remember that program I told you about?” Nines asks, then laughs at Gavin’s blank expression. “The one that allows me to dream different sexual scenarios?”

Gavin chuckles. “You’re dreaming about having sex with me while I’m right beside you?”

“I didn’t think you were interested.”

There’s a long silence.

“Can you show me?” Nines looks at him, not comprehending. “The dreams...can you show me what they look like?”

Nines nods slowly and gets up, interfacing with the television set. There’s a harsh blue glow that hurts Gavin’s eyes before the screen calibrates and the image changes to a darkened room, in a first-person view, with Gavin standing, naked, in the middle of it. He looks exactly how he does in real like, and Gavin feels a flush run through him, but he’s not quite sure why…

The dream Nines steps closer to dream Gavin, running his hands over the detective’s smooth skin, stopping at his scars, then coming up to play with his nipples which, in the dream, are sensitive. Gavin finds that interesting, because it really doesn’t feel like anything when Nines does it in real life.

Dream Gavin moans at the touches, bringing his own hands up to cup dream Nines’ face, and the android leans down and plants kisses against Gavin’s brows, cheeks, ears, forehead, lips and neck. Nines leads him to the bed that’s just appeared, laying him down gently and nudging his legs wider.

Since becoming sexually involved, Gavin and Nines had tried a vast array of types of sex, but both of their favourites was soft, gentle and loving, and it touched Gavin that even in his dreams, Nines was like this. It suddenly hits him what had made his heart squeeze before, and suddenly, he’s up off the couch, dragging Nines from his dream with fervent kisses, pulling him down onto the couch.

Nines breaks away with a bemused chuckle. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You...in your dream, I...I look just like I do in real life.”

“Yes...” Nines says, confused.

Gavin tries hard to swallow a wave of tears that threaten to overcome him. “You don’t want to change any part of me. Not even in your dreams. No one’s ever loved me like that. Not even me.”

Nines seems to understand; he nods and leans down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. “Why would I want to change you, Gavin? You’re perfect.”

The tears he’s been holding back burst forth, and Gavin pulls the android down into a crushing kiss. “Oh, Nines.” He kisses him again, then again and again, pausing only for breath. Finally, he stops. “Marry me. I know that...well, I don’t know how we’re going to, but marry me. Or don’t; just promise to stay with me forever.”

Laughing, Nines nods, kissing Gavin of his own volition for the first time that night. “I love you too, Gavin.”


	7. Dreams

Elijah smiles down at the computer, looking once more over the code that he’d manipulated from Chloe’s. It had been hard, and there’d been a few hiccups, but overall, it was a huge success.

After the revolution, he’d holed himself up in his home, refusing to answer any questions, sending Chloe out for everything.

The female android had been most accommodating, but she’d had one request in return; make a program that would allow androids to dream. The prototype had been of a sexual nature, but this program has so many more options. It will be a huge upload, and some of the older models might have some trouble with the size of it, but Elijah has the intention of sending out a new hard drive with the software pre-installed.

He sighs happily, sipping at his glass of water, before calling Chloe in to have a look.

The package is small, but it bares the shimmery blue triangle of Cyber Life. Connor frowns at the package, but ultimately opens it cautiously.

Inside is a new hard drive. Somewhat suspicious, he opens up a panel down near his thigh and slips it in, ready to rip it out and reboot if anything goes wrong.

The hardware has software hidden in it, but it doesn’t seem to be anything malicious, so he gives it permission to upload into his higher processors.

“Oh,” he says softly when he activates the program. It’s similar to the program he’d gotten for his ‘wet’ dreams, but much, much bigger. Drop down menus with hundreds of thousands of options cloud his vision, his curiosity urging him to give it a try.

Sitting down on the couch, he taps one of the options, which spreads into little options. He repeats this process a few times before he has a small list on the right side of his vision; ‘underwater’, ‘forest’, and ‘space’ are the headings, followed by ‘creatures – yes’ and ‘sounds – yes’.

Content, he closes his eyes and slips into hibernation mode.

Connor wakes in an underwater cave, not too deep in the ocean, gazing up at the water’s surface, sunlight streaming down to touch the cool depths. He feels the ghost of water on his skin, making his processors confused, but he stays calm, reasoning his way through it. A brightly coloured fish swims right past his face, making him blink in surprise.

He follows the fish for a while, looking around at the other sea creatures and the vegetation. Off to his left is a coral reef, vibrant and alive, and he finds himself drawn to it, swimming over and observing the tiny yellow and blue fish darting in and out of cover.

Smiling, he reaches out and brushes his finger against some of the coral, jerking his hand back when it moves slightly in the current.

He’s amazed at the detail that’s gone into creating this. There are so many little things that a human would miss…

Letting the current drag him out and away from the reef, he drifts into the more open waters, a few fishing vessels sliding past overhead. The shipwreck of a little schooner appears, and he swims strongly in its direction, brushing his fingers over the seaweed covered wood, smiling at the furry texture.

The shadow of a shark passes over him, and Connor feels a stab of fear, but he reminds himself that it’s a dream, and even if it weren’t, sharks don’t like the taste of humans. Even so, he’s had enough of this scene, so he manually shifts the dream to the forest.

His eyes crack open, the vision that greets him one of tall, deep green pine trees, reaching up to the sky. They create a thick feeling in the air, muffling the far-off sounds of birds chirping.

Standing, Connor walks around the edge of the small clearing he’s in, looking for a path he can follow, content to just wander aimlessly for a while. Upon finding no path whatsoever, he shrugs, picks a direction, and starts walking.

The trees all look identical, except for some size differences, and Connor finds himself wondering if real forests look like this. Dimly, he can hear the croak of frogs and the flutter of lizards in the undergrowth. It’s a peaceful place, and Connor enjoys it for what it is.

It’s not long before he stumbles across a little cottage made from pine wood, smoke curling from the chimney. Suddenly, he feels cold, and suppresses a shiver, walking towards the little hut.

The wooden door is painted a peaceful blue, and Connor’s shoulders relax as he steps forward, knocking on it firmly. Immediately, the door is opened, and a small, very old woman waddles out and smiles up at him.

“Why, hello there.” She croaks. “What brings you here?”

“I’m just...passing through.” Connor answers, the sound of his voice strange in the quietness of the forest. It seems to be too loud, so loud that he fights the urge to whisper.

“Just passing through...” She mutters, gathering up some logs from beside an axe and chopping block. “Well, come inside, young man. Tell me about your travels while we have a cup of tea.”

Unsure what to expect, Connor agrees, following her inside and settling himself in the low chair she gestures at. Not wanting to be rude, but also feeling wary, Connor takes the tea she offers before asking his most burning question. “Who are you?”

The old woman chuckles, a noise that comes from deep within her throat. “Well, that all depends what kind of dream you wish to have.” She answers, as if that’s the most ordinary answer to that question in the world. “If you want to have a pleasant, airy dream, I’m just an old woman in the woods with tea to spare and a warm fire.” Her appearance begins to shift in front of Connor’s eyes, and he watches, horrified. “If you want a dream full of adventure or intrigue, I am an oracle or witch, ready with some sagely but cryptic advice.” She changes again, but this time into something nightmarish, with long, jagged teeth and a sallow, sagging face. “However, if you wish to have a nightmare, I am an old hag, so desperate for food I will try to gobble you up!”

Connor leaps from his chair, ready to run, but stops when she places a warm, smooth hand on his arm, laughing openly, the sound gurgling in her throat.

“I can also be...” She pauses, waiting for Connor to turn around before she continues, and his jaw drops when he gazes at a beautiful young woman, breasts bared and hair flowing down past her shoulders. “I can also be the most wondrous thing you’ve ever seen, a prize you stumbled upon and have your way with.” She half-closed her eyes, smoothing a hand down her front, grabbing the place between her legs. “It’s been so long since anyone’s come around...” She moans, pouting. “Would you take care of me, just for tonight?”

Blinking, Connor freezes for a moment before untangling himself from her. “I already have someone.” He squeezes out, strained.

The woman shrugs, turning back into her original form. “This is only a dream, but it _is_ yours, and so we do what you want.”

Not reassured, Connor thanks her and leaves, deciding he’s had quite enough of this forest.

Darkness is all that greets him at first, and Connor begins to panic, thinking that there may have been a malfunction, until he spins around and sees Earth stretched out below him, slowly orbiting, moving incrementally every minute. He sighs at the sight, taken in by how beautiful it is.

“Wow...” He breathes, reaching out, but his hand meets cool glass.

A light flickers on, and it illuminates his surroundings. He’s on a spaceship of some kind, all smooth metal plates and clean surfaces. Footsteps come up from behind him, and a warm hand slips into his.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Elijah asks, and Connor startles. “I made it all just for you. All of you. Well, mostly Chloe, but, whatever.” He smiles gently at Connor, who is still bemused by this guest appearance. “So, what do you think?” He nods at the view, and Connor turns back to look at it.

“It’s beautiful. The underwater world...it was so bright and colourful. And the forest...felt so mysterious.” He turns back to the man at his side, but he’s vanished, leaving Hank in his wake.

The older man smiles warmly at him before wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. His lips press against his shoulder, then his neck, then his cheek, coming up higher until their lips meet softly, folding together like they were meant for each other, and Connor moans into the contact, tilting his head for better access-

Hank’s hand is roughly shaking him awake. He doesn’t look happy.

“I thought I told you to delete that program.” He growls.

Connor blinks, still halfway between dream and reality. Shaking his head slowly, he shuts away the new program and tries to catch up with what’s going on.

“I did delete it.” Connor says finally. “This is a new program, come from Elijah Kamski.” He gestures to the Cyber Life packaging.

Hank raises his eyebrow sceptically. “Then what were you moaning for?”

Connor feels the Thirium rush to his face, making him blush. “I was in space. You were there, on a spaceship with me. You...we were kissing.”

Frowning, Hank shakes his head. “Can you show me?”

Connor interfaces with the television and projects the last scenes he saw, the Earth, big and round, then Elijah standing next to him, talking to him about his creation, and then Hank. His Hank, stepping closer, wrapping him in a hug, then his face as it comes closer to his own, closing his eyes right before they connect.

Hank’s breathing heavily from the couch, and Connor stops interfacing to look at him. His lover allows him no time to move, just comes into his space and kisses him fiercely. Connor knows by now that this is his apology for not trusting Connor, and he accepts it wholeheartedly.

Gavin picks up the Cyber Life package from their doorstep, turning it over and over in his hands, more than a little confused by its appearance. He calls for Nines to come and look, and the android – the gorgeous, tall, handsome, dreamy, delicious… - steps into the room, a slight frown on his perfect face.

“What’s that?” Nines asks, turning his frown to the package.

“I don’t know.” Gavin admits with a shrug. “Was just on the doorstep.”

“You didn’t order anything?”

“How could I? Cyber Life shut down.”

The stare at the package for a long time before Nines shrugs and takes it from Gavin’s hands.

“Whoa, wait!” Gavin cries as Nines starts to open it. “We don’t know what it is.”

“I highly doubt it’s going to explode if I open it, Gavin.” Nines says patiently. “There’s only one way to find out what’s in here.”

Gavin reluctantly agrees, but stands back as Nines opens the package. A slip of paper rests on top of the hard drive inside. Frowning, Nines opens it.

“What does it say?” Gavin asks, stepping closer, more at ease now that nothing’s blown up.

Nines hands it to him, and Gavin reads it aloud. “’RK nine hundred, you were one of the only androids I had no hand in helping create, but I know you’ll be able to find a place for this to go. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, it’ll just allow you to dream. It’s a gift from your older sister, Chloe, or model ST two hundred. I hope you enjoy it.’ It’s signed by Elijah Kamski. Do you think it’s legit?”

The android shrugs and looks the hard drive over. “I think it would be rude not to at least try it. After all, I wouldn’t want to appear ungrateful to Chloe.” He smiled at Gavin, and the detective felt himself relax. He was so in love with his boyfriend, it hurt. “Do you want to see too? I can interface with the television set again.”

Despite his misgivings, Gavin wholeheartedly agrees, bringing Nines to the living room, kissing his hand and up his arm as they go, pulling him down on top of himself and wrapping his arms around his waist, effectively trapping him in place.

“Gavin, I need-”

“Shh.” Gavin hisses, pulling him in closer, attaching his lips to Nines’, preventing him from talking further. “I went to see a friend of mine, someone who knows how to do tech stuff, and he gave me this thing. I’ve been meaning to bring it up for a while.” He pulls the sleeve of his t-shirt down and shows Nines a small metal plate. “He told me you’d be able to interface with it. I’m not entirely sure how it works, but...”

He trails off as Nines’ fingertips smooth over the cool metal. “Why did you get this?” Nines asks softly, almost reverentially.

Gavin feels his face heat in a blush. “I wanted to...experience your dreams, the ones where I’m...”

Nines shushes him with a kiss, his fingers pressing more firmly against the plate, and Gavin gasps as a menu fills his vision. It’s a little trippy, as he’s never experienced anything like this before, but he quickly gets over it as the dream starts, obviously one of Nines’ favourites.

They’re both clothed, and Nines’ eyes travel over Gavin’s form as Gavin drinks in the sight of him. He’d had no idea how the technology was going to react in this situation – whether it was going to show him Nines’ perspective, or even if it was going to work – but this was better than anything he could have ever expected.

His lover steps closer to him, his eyes displaying a heavy lust, and Gavin lets him approach, his own eyes probably mirroring.

Nines’ hands find his shoulders and gently push him backwards, until the backs of his knees hit something soft. Gavin’s lips tingle, desperately wanting Nines’ to press against them, but his boyfriend has other ideas, lifting up his shirt just enough to place gentle, almost ticklish kisses on his stomach.

He works his way up Gavin’s body, kissing over his shirt in favour of removing it, until he gets to the detective’s jaw, where he spends a long, long time kissing, licking and nipping at the soft flesh.

“You’re so beautiful.” Nines breathes, and it’s so unlike what Nines is like in his everyday life that Gavin squeaks in surprise. His hands come up to rest just under his armpits before one thumb slips under his shirt and plays with a nipple, which in the dream is so sensitive, he keens and pushes up into the touch, begging for more. The other hand keeps going until it’s stroking the shell of his ear, which is also more sensitive than it is in reality, and the combination of sensations leaves Gavin breathless.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He mumbles against his skin, not letting up in his assault on Gavin’s most tender parts. “I love you. So much.” He continues to ramble as his fingers run all over Gavin’s body, and it feels so good, Gavin can’t do anything but writhe and moan on the feather-soft mattress.

Gradually, so slowly he doesn’t even notice at first, Nines leaves his upper body in favour of his lower half, kissing his way down until he’s finally seated between Gavin’s thighs, nudging them aside gently. Gavin gladly lets them fall open with a sigh, tilting his head back into the pillows.

Nines pulls his trousers down and takes them off, settling back down between his legs, his breath ghosting over his sex.

“You going to be alright if I-”

“Yes, yes, please.” Gavin moans, resisting the urge to push Nines’ face down and make him start sucking.

Smiling, Nines lowers his head and starts licking at Gavin’s dick before sucking it into his mouth and bobbing his head a little, his mouth working to bring Gavin as much pleasure as possible, which is definitely working, as Gavin throws his head back and groans at the feeling, legs squeezing the sides of Nines’ face gently.

Reluctant though he is to do it, Gavin brings Nines’ mouth away from his cock and up to his lips. “I wanna try something else.” He says, and Nines raises an eyebrow. Gavin feels his whole body flush. “I...you can change this, right?”

Nines nods.

“Okay, can you...give me a dick? Like, a real one?”

Nines frowns. “Gavin, I-”

“Please?”

Gavin knows that Nines can’t say no to that tone of voice, so it’s no surprise when he nods and the dream changes, and Gavin feels the wonderful, full weight of a cock resting against his stomach. He sighs at the feeling. It’s just as he’d always imagined. Maybe even better. The thought of never being able to experience this for real weighs down on him heavily, but he pushes that aside for now.

“Do you know what...what sounding is?”

Nines shakes his head, so Gavin explains it to him. “I’ve never felt it before, obviously, so I want to know what it’s like.”

His lover grins at him, summoning a set of sounding rods and a bottle of lubricant. “You’re sure about this?” Nines asks him, and Gavin nods enthusiastically.

“It’s not like you’ll actually be risking anything. This is a dream, remember?” He squirms in anticipation, watching with wide eyes as Nines pulls out the thinnest sound and looks it over.

“Might still be...unpleasant.” Nines says softly, but it doesn’t seem like he’s actually protesting anymore.

Gavin smiles up at him. “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

Nines smiles back before dripping cold lube over Gavin’s newly-formed cock, setting it aside and swirling the quickly warming liquid around the opening of his urethra. Taking the sound, he gently presses it in just a little of the way, looking up at Gavin’s face. What he sees must encourage him, because he lets the sound go, allowing it to slowly disappear into his cock.

Gavin moans at the feeling of the cool metal gradually stretching out his urethra, stomach muscles clenching at the new and pleasurable sensations. It feels better than he ever thought it could.

“Oh, Nines, please, yes...” He stutters out, barely able to get his brain to form coherent thought. There’s a small stab of pain at some drags, but this is a simulation; and pain will soon be forgotten when he wakes. “More...”

The sound disappears from his urethra and Gavin whines at the loss. “No, no, please...” He can’t even open his eyes, it felt so good.

“Hush, hush, it’s alright.” Nines says softly, resting his hand on Gavin’s stomach. “I’m just getting a bigger one ready.”

Gavin almost screams in pleasure when the bigger sound stretches the tip of his cock, gradually forcing itself down into him. “Yes! Yes, Nines!”

Warm lips push at his own, and Gavin allows him access without a second thought. With constricting muscles, Gavin fucks the sound in and out of himself, crying out as the tip of it presses against his prostate. He moans wantonly into his lover’s mouth, barely able to contain himself.

“Nines,” he breathes, “Nines, please, I’m so close...fuck me.”

The other man hastily shucks his shirt off, followed quickly by his trousers. He squeezes a huge amount of lube out – probably too much – and rubs at his entrance. “I love you so much.” He says reverently as he pushes his fingers in, massaging him open, watching his closely. Gavin can barely keep his eyes open. And then, Nines’ fingers brush up against what he can only assume is his prostate, and he really does scream this time.

“Nines, Nines, please...” He doesn’t want to come until Nines is in him, so he keens, pushing his ass down onto Nines’ fingers. “Please...”

The other man gets the message and pulls his fingers out, lining up and pushing back in with something so much better than his fingers.

“Yes, God, Nines, yes!” He scrabbles with his fingers, looking to bring Nines down for a kiss, and his boyfriend obliges him, leaning over and kissing him deeply, entwining their fingers together. “I love you.” He breathes, and then he’s cumming, the sound being pushed out of him with the force of his orgasm, abdomen clenching tightly. “I love you.”

Nines goes to pull out, but Gavin growls, locking his legs around him to keep him in place.

“Just override my refractory period.” He growls, definitely not ready for this to end. Not yet.

Gavin doesn’t let it end for another three orgasms, at which point he really is pushing it. With great reluctance, he allows Nines to end the dream, and they both blink awake. The euphoria lasts for all of five minutes before Gavin breaks down into tears, the feeling of a hole between his legs where just minutes before he felt a dick too much.

Nines is too good to him to say ‘I told you so’, just holding him while he weeps, his chest feeling like it’s being split open. “I’m sorry.” He sobs, his hands clawing at Nines’ back. “I’m sorry.”

Some of the tenderness from the dream must have slipped over to reality, because Nines is shushing him, curling his hand in Gavin’s hair, telling him he’s perfect the way he is, and it takes only an hour for him to successfully calm Gavin down. His chest still heaves, and his heart still aches, but he does feel better now.

“I shouldn’t have asked for it, I’m sorry.” Gavin says finally, after a long, awkward silence.

Nines shakes his head. “Gavin, I understand. You wanted to know what it felt like, and it would have been cruel of me to make you wait, to deny you. I just hope that you can see yourself as I see you.” His hand comes up and brushes gently against his cheek. “I love you just the way you are. I don’t need you to have anything more or less than what you already have. You are perfect.”

Markus and Simon stare at their respective packages.

“I’ll go first.” Simon says, reaching for his own, but Markus grabs his hand.

“There are a lot of people who want us dead, Simon.”

The other android sighs, but drops his hand back into his lap. “So, what are we going to do? We can’t just ignore it, can we?”

“We can.” Markus says stonily. “We _should_. This can’t be anything good.”

North chooses that moment to walk into the room, unannounced. “Hey, boys.” She says with a wide grin. “Have you-oh, you haven’t even opened them yet?”

“You got one too?” Markus demands, standing so suddenly he topples the chair over. “Did you open it?”

She rolls her eyes. “Everyone got one. Some were cautious, but curiosity won out. They were dropped last night. It’s an upgrade from Elijah. Everyone’s gotten the same program. Allows you to dream.”

“I can already do that.” Simon says without thinking, and North winks at him before rebutting.

“Yes, but that was just the prototype.” She laughs as he blushes. “This is the full program. Not just sex dreams anymore, Simon.” She teases, nudging him with her elbow. “Androids have been dreaming about everything from having families to having space battles. It’s the new best thing.” She shrugs. “It’s up to you if you use it or not, but I tried it, and it was pretty damned good.” She leans over Simon and picks up his package.

Looking to him for permission, she breaks the seal at his nod of approval. She takes out the card inside and opens it, reading it out loud. “’Simon, I heard about you on the news, and I must say that I was quite proud, seeing you standing next to Markus. You were one of the first models I designed, alongside Chloe, and I knew, when I saw you, that my dreams for you had come true. I couldn’t be happier that it was you who was standing by his side, leading the revolution.’” She smiles at him. “You really should try it.. It’s a great program.”

Markus still looks dubious, but he reaches for his own package and takes out the card.

“Well?” North says, trying to read over his shoulder.

He shakes his head. “Just some generic message.” He hides the card from her gaze, shooing her out, saying he needs to talk to Simon about something.

Simon frowns at him as he sags against the door. “I hate it when she does that.” He says wearily. “Did you want to try it?”

“What did the note say?”

Markus sighs. “That he was happy that one of his creations had taken charge, shown humans what we truly are. He’s basically our God, and he’s decided that we should be able to have dreams. It feels weird, to take him up on his offer, but...well, I _am_ curious.”

Simon smiles at him and takes his hand. “Alright. But you don’t need to put the drive in. I’ll install it and we’ll go into the dream together.”

“Sure.”

The dream starts in a plain room. Simon didn’t want to overwhelm himself before he’d really gotten into it. Markius appears in the room, and looks around.

“It’s...not exactly exciting.”

“That’s my doing.” Simon says before adding a bed, couch and television set to the dream, making Markus jump. “Relax. It’s just part of the program. We can do whatever we want with the dream while we’re here. Why don’t you try it?”

Markus blinks at him before a smile slowly spreads across his face. “I’d rather take this a different direction, Simon...we hardly get any time to ourselves. I was wanting to...to touch you again. That was why I was even in your room this morning. I miss you.”

Simon’s heart starts to beat in his chest, hard and fast. “Markus...”

The dark skinned android comes even closer, placing his hand over Simon’s chest. “Since you went to the trouble of getting a bed in here, why don’t we take this there?”

Simon’s face heats in a blush. “M-Markus...” He allows himself to be herded back against the bed, scooting over the covers to lie in the middle of the bed, taking his shirt off as he waits for Markus to join him.

Markus crawls over him, dragging his hand over Simon’s skin. “You’re so beautiful, Simon.” He breathes, pressing kisses to his creamy pale skin. The contrast of their colours makes Simon’s breath leave him in a rush.

The darker android’s mouth closes over a nipple, and Simon throws his head back. “Oh, Markus...”

He can’t form coherent thought, let alone complete sentences. Markus is slowly unravelling him, and he can hardly stand it. It’s not long before he’s writing around on the sheets, head tossed to the side, panting and moaning uncontrollably. He’s in heaven.

Markus pulls back from his cock, his lips making a small popping sound that is absolutely obscene. Simon loves it. “Are you ready?” He asks in his smooth, gorgeous voice.

“For what?” Simon replies breathlessly.

With almost no warning, his lithe fingers graze his pulsing hole, making the lighter android jump. “For me to claim you properly.”

Simon shivers and nods, so ready for anything Markus could do to him. He lets out a heady moan as Markus’ fingers gently probe him open, penetrating the ring of muscles that clench and flutter as a human’s would. More praises fall from Markus’ lips as he works his lover open, spreading his fingers inside of him gradually, making sure it doesn’t hurt.

“I’m ready. Markus, please, I’m ready.” Simon keens, unable to keep his hips still, and Markus’ hand closes over his hip, pushing him back down into the mattress.

“Relax. I promise this will be good.”

With strong, steady hands, he pushes Simon’s cheeks apart, slowly pushing his cock into him, making them both moan. He starts thrusting, setting up a slow but deep rhythm, rocking the bed slightly as he fully sheathes himself on every movement forward. Simon’s hand come up and scratch his scalp.

Within minutes, they’re both panting and moaning, the feeling building between them until, finally, they cum. Simon sighs in a high-pitched whine and pulls Markus close, wrapping his legs around the other android’s hips. Markus seals their lips in a searing kiss. It’s perfect.

Markus blinks awake and looks over to the blonde man sitting next to him, a warm wave of affection rising in his chest. He’s so happy that they finally got together. Ever since he’d set eyes on Simon, he’d been attracted. The tingling of love had started, waking him up when he got too consumed with the pursuit of freedom. When he’d almost lost him...it had nearly brought him to his knees, and he couldn’t imagine having to go through that ever again. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Simon blinks awake just after Markus himself, and he can’t help himself; he brings their lips together in a kiss that’s so much sweeter for being in reality. The blonde android sits stunned for a moment before bringing his hands up to cup his face, deepening the kiss.

When he pulls back, Markus is feeling too many emotions to contain. “I love you, Simon.” He breathes against his skin, and it just feels so right that he can’t bring himself to care whether Simon replies in kind or not. He’s happy.


End file.
